I Wish
by Anonymousloris
Summary: Allium Potter is shunned by her parents. They give all their love and affection to her twin Harry. Allium just wants to be loved. When her parents send her away she wishes. Her magic calls upon Jirachi who takes her to the pokemon world. Allium finally has a family who love her. What will happen when her real universe calls her back?
1. Chapter 1

I Wish...

Lily and James Potter walked upstairs slowly, a sleeping child in each of their tender holds. They smiled lovingly at each child in turn as they entered the babies room. The twins were put in their respective beds. The children smiled softly a feeling of carefree safety swaddling their dreams. The Potter's carefully tiptoed softly out of the room. Their expressions turned serious."James. We have to stay alert." Lily whispered. James nodded, all too aware of the threat that loomed over their family. James sent a patronus message to Albus Dumbledore enabling him to send in the Auror. And only then could Lily and James fall asleep peacefully. A stony-faced Auror stood at their door. Ready and vigilant in his duty to protect. Although he was a top Auror of the best kind, someone still slipped in under the cloak of darkness. He went silently to the twins room. Only then did he speak."Avada Kedavra." He whispered silkily. The cots exploded with the force of the spell and the children screamed buried under the wreckage. Harry Potter crawled out from under the cot screaming as the gash on his head bled. Allium, the younger twin crawled to him, seeking only to comfort and protect. She carefully put her arms around the older twin and looked at their attaker with fear and pleading in her eyes. He smiled at her as his wand waved. Silently he mouthed the words once more."Avada Kedavra." Allium screamed in pain and fear as the man disappeared. She fell to the ground and her brother screamed all the louder. Thir parents came in and saw one child asleep near the wreckage. And one screaming with a large gash on his head."He's the one." Lily whispered, completely misunderstanding the situation."He got hurt trying to protect his sister. He is the one who destroyed Voldemort!" she said louder. James came in and they talked excitedly about the child in their arms. Allium turned slightly, her dark hair revealing a lightning scar.


	2. Jirachi

Jirachi

Allium awoke on the morn of her second birthday. She carefully got out of her crib and toddled downstairs to the party preparations to see if her parents wanted any help. The party was already set up and she was hungry. Guests were already arriving. She sat on the step, invisible to everyone in the room. Her parents passed her by and headed upstairs. No happy birthday from them then. Soon enough they came back down with her brother Harry. They were cooeing and hugging him telling Harry that he was their perfect little birthday boy. Harry saw her as they came down the stairs and reached out to her. She smiled her lopsided smile at him. Soon Harry was in the midst of the guests as all if them picked him up and complimented him. She was hungry. She took off towards the kitchen, grabbed some bread and ran out again. She started eating the bread immediately and accidently knocked into a stack of presents for her brother. They fell on her Harry who was being photographed with them. He immediately started wailing. It hadn't hurt him but through always being coddled and spoiled he automatically made a fuss. Her parents looked daggers at her. They handed Harry to Uncle Remus who smiled at her and mouthed Happy Birthday."Now, now Allium. That wasn't very nice was it?" Lily said." We should send her to your sister Lily. I mean she's a squib." James said. The fact was Allium had plenty of magic. But it never showed. Lily nodded. Next thing she knew she was in a strangers house with a cupboard for a bedroom. Her supposed aunt and uncle had locked her in there and went back to their little Dudders as they called him. She sighed." I wish I had a family that loves me." She lisped softly. There was a spark and a creature appeared." I am Jirachi. Come with me. I will let you be loved." The creature said. Allium was smart, but she was also to years old. She reached out to Jirachi and light filled her vision. She lay in the tall grass and cried for Jirachi. She was alone and cold. Hungery too." Jirachi... Where did you go?" she lisped and fell into a fitful sleep.


End file.
